


The Perfect Date

by Crowley_I_Am_Charmed



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brief WonKi appearances, First Date, First Kiss, I TOLD YOU THIS IS MY SHIP, It probably blows, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_I_Am_Charmed/pseuds/Crowley_I_Am_Charmed
Summary: Hyunwoo agrees to go on a date with Hyungwon. Hyungwon tries to come up with the perfect date.





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'A Kiss is a Wish Your Heart Makes' which can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616197
> 
> Also, I have made a twitter for my fics, updates, polls, and whatever else comes to mind!  
> Username: crowley_charmed

_ “Son Hyunwoo, will you go on a date with me?” _

 

Hyunwoo swallowed the lump in his throat, and squeezed Hyungwon’s hand softly. “I was  _ really  _ hoping you’d ask.” he whispered. Hyunwoo tried his best to keep a grin from splitting his face, but the longer Hyungwon looked at him, the harder it was to control.

 

Hyungwon softly released the breath he was holding, and lightly rubbed the back of Hyunwoo’s hand with his thumb. “I’m glad.” he shyly responded. Hyungwon knew that this had to be the best date ever, and he would do anything to give Hyunwoo just that.

  
  


**One week later**

Hyunwoo smiled at the text he received from Hyungwon, looking at it over and over again.

 

_ Wonnie: The park 5 minutes away from our dorm, meet me there in an hour. Also, casual clothes, please. <3 _

 

Hyunwoo took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and is now currently staring at his closet. “What to wear, what to wear…” he mumbled as he skimmed through his choices. Eventually, he chose a light grey sweater, black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. After getting dressed, he headed downstairs to grab a light jacket, just in case it got cold. As he went to grab his jacket off the coat rack, he noticed Hoseok on the couch, giving him a huge grin.

 

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes fondly, “Yes?” he asked the younger member. Hoseok grinned even bigger ( _ How? _ Hyunwoo thought) and waved his hyung off.

 

“Nothing,” Hoseok said with a small chuckle. “Have fun on your date!”

 

Hyunwoo felt his face heat up, which in turn caused him to put his head down to avoid teasing from Hoseok. He mumbled a quick “thanks” as he grabbed his jacket, and practically ran towards the door. The last thing Hyunwoo heard as the door shut was a cackle from Hoseok.

  
  


Hyungwon bit his lip softly as he looked at his setup on the ground. He decided that a picnic in the park date would be perfect for Hyunwoo and himself, but now, he’s beginning to doubt if it would be enough to be  _ perfect _ .

 

“Maybe I should’ve bought him flowers?” Hyungwon questioned himself. “Or maybe some chocolates?”

 

_ “Or maybe, this is perfectly fine, and you should stop worrying yourself.” _

 

Hyungwon whipped around and saw Hyunwoo smiling at him brightly. Hyungwon sputtered as he blushed, trying to look anywhere but Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo walked closer to Hyungwon, and couldn’t help but notice how similar their outfits were. “Nice outfit,” Hyunwoo said as he directed Hyungwon to look at him. “You look very handsome.”

 

Hyungwon looked down at his light blue sweater, black jeans and boots, then looked at Hyunwoo’s similar outfit. Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh, “I guess we think alike.” 

 

Hyunwoo laughed and nodded as he grabbed Hyungwon’s hand. “I’m perfectly fine with that.”

  
  
  


As the boys finished the spread Hyungwon had Kihyun prepare, Hyungwon opened the picnic basket and pulled out a small chocolate cupcake for Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo’s eyes lit up, and eagerly thanked him. Hyungwon eyed Hyunwoo as he ate his cupcake, and couldn’t help but feel that the date felt so  _ natural _ . Hyungwon lightly cleared his throat to gain Hyunwoo’s attention. As Hyunwoo looked up, Hyungwon began to speak.

 

“Hyung, I just want to thank you for agreeing to come on this date with me. I was really worried that I screwed everything up that night, and that you would start distancing yourself from me.” Hyungwon looked at his lap, trying to figure out how to properly express what he was about to say. “Hyunwoo hyung, I really do like you, and I hope you feel the same way.” 

 

Hyunwoo felt his heart skip a beat as Hyungwon confessed his feelings. Just as he was about to tell Hyungwon, he felt a raindrop hit his cheek. Hyunwoo looked up at the sky, and noticed that it became increasingly grey and dark compared to what it was five minutes ago. “Hyungwon--”

 

Hyungwon looked up at Hyunwoo, and when he noticed Hyunwoo’s attention was overhead, he followed his gaze. Hyungwon’s eyes widened at the stormy view. “But the weather app said it would be sunny and clear all day!” he shrieked. All of a sudden, the two boys were hit with a downpour of heavy rain. Hyungwon yelped as he jumped up, trying to shield his head from the water. Hyunwoo stood and ripped off his coat, placing it over Hyungwon’s head. “Follow me!” Hyunwoo shouted over the heavy rain as he grabbed Hyungwon’s wrist. Hyungwon followed Hyunwoo to a hooded patio the park had near the entrance to the woods. As the boys entered the patio, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but collapse in laughter. 

 

“Well, I must say that this is the most interesting date I’ve ever been on.” Hyunwoo smiled as he looked up to Hyungwon, only to frown at the pout on the boy’s face. “Wonnie?”

 

“This was supposed to be perfect.” Hyungwon whispered as he stared at the pouring rain. “This was supposed to be the best date ever, and it’s ruined. By stupid rain.” 

 

“Hey, that’s not--”

 

“I just wanted everything to go well!” Hyungwon whined, clutching Hyunwoo’s jacket in his hands. “All I wanted was for us to enjoy a nice picnic, enjoy the view, and maybe even share a kiss! But nooooo, the weather app fucked me--”

 

Hyunwoo stood and grabbed Hyungwon’s cheeks, and placed his lips gently on Hyungwon’s. 

 

Hyungwon’s breath hitched, and he blinked rapidly. “ _ This is really happening”  _ Hyungwon thought as he slowly moved his lips against Hyunwoo’s. He closed his eyes, and savored this moment. He held onto Hyunwoo’s arms as Hyunwoo pulled him closer, and softly whined when Hyunwoo pulled away from the kiss. As Hyungwon’s eyes opened, all he saw was Hyunwoo give him the softest smile, with eyes bright and full of love; this caused Hyungwon’s to gasp lightly.

 

“This has been the most perfect date, with the most perfect person” Hyunwoo said as he rubbed Hyungwon’s cheek. Hyungwon smiled brightly at Hyunwoo, “Even with the rain?” Hyunwoo nodded in reply as he pulled Hyungwon into another kiss.

 

**Back at the dorm**

“It’s raining.” Kihyun stated as he stared out the window. 

 

“Yup.” Hoseok replied as he took selfies to post on Twitter later.

 

Kihyun turned to look at Hoseok in confusion. “But you told Hyungwon it would be sunny and clear, that’s why he decided on a picnic for him and Hyunwoo.” Hoseok laughed as he placed his phone down. “I did, but you can’t tell me kissing in the rain isn’t perfectly romantic and cheesy for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever sequel I've written, so I hope I did it justice! Thank you to everyone who reads and/or leaves kudos, it really means a lot to me! <3


End file.
